New Heroes
by Princess Arwen
Summary: This is another TOTALLY DIFFERENT New Heroes story. Even though it still has Arwen, and Vala and the gang. This I believe is much better written than the other one. Please check it out!
1. Default Chapter

New Heroes  
  
By: Princess Arwen  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own The Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A girl walked into the far side of a village. A backpack was slung over her shoulder, and her hair was pulled up into her normal two loops on the side of her head. Today she wore a red heat-resistant tunic, Kokiri boots, and brown gauntlets, normal comfortable attire. As she walked through the village she waved to a few of the people there, but continued on her way. She was headed home; she had been gone for three days. She wanted to get away from things for a while, and now the girl thought she could handle going back. Though it isn't like she had gone far from home. Really she only went up to one of her friends cities, so she was sure her mother knew where she had went. That didn't matter to her though.   
  
It didn't take her long to reach the other end of the village where the other exit was. This exit lead to Hyrule field. From their you could reach any part of the kingdom by walking a certain way, and of course finding the place. She walked briskly though this area. The girl was headed for the castle market place. The only way to get into it though was through a large gate at the north of a tall stone wall. This was a good defense for the market, but not great for the outsiders that reached the gate late, and were not aloud to pass until morning. It was starting to lean toward the late side and she had to at least reach that point before night.   
  
By the time she arrived in the market they where started to heave the huge gate up. "Your lucky today you know. Almost didn't make it. Oh, and your mother wanted to talk to you as soon as possible, so you should go and see her."   
  
The girl looked at him, "Yes that was what I was planning. Thanks for telling me." Then the girl walked away.  
  
Five Minutes Later~  
  
"What where you thinking Arwen? That wasn't something I would expect of you. Three days Arwen! If the Gorons hadn't sent word the whole Hylian Army would have been out looking for you! You are a princess you must stay here. You will stay here for three days because of what you've done. My reasoning for that is because you were gone for three days so you're here that way." Her mother, Queen Zelda told her.  
  
"Mom that's not fair! I should be aloud to get out of her every once and a while without question." Arwen replied to her mother.  
  
"I can no longer speak with you rationally, leave my site." Then she turned and walked away.  
  
Arwen stormed out of the room "I'm starting to think she thinks I'm only two. I'm fifteen now though! I should have a little freedom!"   
  
As she walked up a winding staircase she ran into a boy of her age. "I've been waiting for you to return." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Lee! When did you get back! I thought that you would be another week at least!" Arwen said, as all other thoughts were wiped from her mind. She then returned Lee's kiss.  
  
Lee was a little taller than Arwen, though nothing you could notice unless you were really looking. His hair was a beautiful silver color that he wore in a single braid down to the middle of his back. "Well, I thought that I would come and surprise you… but when I came I found out that you had been gone for the last two days. So I decided to stay and wait for you."   
  
"Oh that's so wonderful!" Arwen said looking into his sparkling blue eyes. That was something that you couldn't miss about him.   
  
"That's what I thought to. It's getting late right now, so you want to maybe do something tomorrow?" Lee questioned.  
  
"That would be great. I was feeling like going out to the Gerudo Fortress… that is if you don't mind going right back right after you got here." She then said back with a smile.  
  
"Okay, lets make it a date." He replied and then walked her to her room. Lee then left her with a quick kiss. "Goodnight Arwen." He said as he walked away.  
  
The Next Morning~  
  
Arwen woke early with thoughts of the good day to come. She was excited to be with Lee again. Then she thought, "Shoot! I'm not aloud to go anywhere! That's right. Maybe I'll just go and talk to Mom… tell her I'm sorry or something." With this thought on her mind she got dressed and ran down stairs to find her mother.   
  
It didn't take her long to find Queen Zelda. She was sitting at the breakfast table eating her own breakfast. "Mom, I'm sorry for what I did… but last night I forgot that you said I couldn't go anywhere for the next three days and Lee asked me to go to the Gerudo Valley with him. I wanted to know if it was okay if I just did that. Is it?"  
  
Queen Zelda put down her fork and knife that she had just been using. "Well, I don't know. At least I know you listened to a little about what I said yesterday. I suppose you can go… it is princess stuff since you are dating him. Go." Queen Zelda said and then continued to eat her breakfast.  
  
Arwen smiled with joy, "Thank you mother!" Then she ran out of the room to find Lee. She figured that he would be in his room still so she headed there.   
  
When she reached the door she knocked and said, "Lee are you there? I wanted to know if you were ready to go."   
  
Then their came and answer from the room, "Yeah, I'm just washing my face, you can come in."  
  
Arwen opened the door and found Lee as he said washing his face in his wash tube. "Good morning." Arwen said receiving a kiss from him.  
  
"Good morning, did you sleep well? I know I did. Your beds here are great! The ones over at the Valley are just so hard… and you can always find sand in them somehow." Lee said with a laugh.  
  
"I just went and talked to my mom. Last night I forgot to tell you she said I wasn't aloud to go anywhere for three days… but she said I can go with you." Arwen said excitement in her voice.  
  
"Then lets get going! We have a whole day ahead of us." Lee said with a smile, but then there came a knock of the partially closed door. "Yes?"  
  
It was a guard who came in, "Arwen? Her majesty sent me up to summon you. There is a young boy her that would like to speak with you. I'm sorry also to say that your little visited to the Gerudo Valley is not aloud to take place until tomorrow." Then he walked out of the room.  
  
Arwen stood in shock. "Who could be here to see me? And why wouldn't I be aloud to go with you until tomorrow? That's not fair."   
  
"But that's a princesses life and you know it. I'll just do something on my own today." Lee said saddened a little by the news.  
  
"I'm sorry Lee." And Arwen ran out of the room to find her mother and this new commoner.  
  
It didn't take her long at her pace to reach the throne room where she figured her mother and the boy would be. "Yes mother? What is it you wanted?" She asked when she arrived.  
  
"Oh Arwen, I didn't think you would be here so quickly. This is Jeff; he just arrived early this morning and needs shown around the kingdom. He has been sent here by his rules to see you for matters concerning his kingdom. Now leave and show him everything you can today, if you don't finish by the end of the day then you must delay another day with Lee." Queen Zelda said as the boy named Jeff turned to face her.  
  
He wore a beautiful white color tunic, that was so clean it was almost impossible that he had worn it all the way here. His hair was a light, light, red which made it look orange in Arwen's eyes. He wore Kokiri boots, and plain brown gauntlets. "That was something most Hylians wore… but was he Hylian?" Arwen thought, but then she saw his eyes. They where a beautiful green as her where, something that was very rare in Hylians but that's what he was, she could tell now by his slightly pointed ears. There was something very familiar about him, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was.  
  
"Hello my name is Arwen." Arwen said as she walked up to him and shook his hand.   
  
Jeff then bowed and said, "It is my pleasure." And he kissed her hand in respect. This was not something Arwen had expected but she didn't mind.   
  
"Come, we will go and she what my kingdom has to offer while you talk of your kingdoms plight." Arwen said with a smile.   
  
The two then walked out of the throne room and into the entrance hall. There they walked out of the large front door and into the bright sun.  
  
Later that Day~  
  
Arwen and Jeff had already visited Death Mountain, and both enjoyed it thoroughly. "So then where do you want to go next?"   
  
"I don't know… remember I haven't been here in forever. Take me where ever you please." Jeff then said to her.  
  
Arwen thought for a moment, "Why don't we head off to Lake Hylia… its very nice there, I think you would like it." She then said.  
  
"Sure, why not. It sounds like it would be fun." Jeff replied with a smile.  
  
Arwen stopped for a moment and then said, "Why don't we head back to the castle and get some food for a picnic. It is lunchtime, come on." Arwen then led the way back to the castle.  
  
It didn't take them long to reach the castle. They both walked in together talking a little. Arwen walked into the dinning hall and saw her mother sitting there. "Mom, do you think you can have a lunch packed for me and Jeff. We wanted to go to Lake Hylia and have a little picnic now."  
  
At this Queen Zelda shook her head with a smile, "I don't mind. In fact I had them pack one because I thought you two may want to do this, either there or out in the court yard."   
  
"Arwen, I think I want to go to Lake Hylia, I have already been here. I just want to see as much as I can." Jeff said to her.   
  
The two of them walked out of the dinning hall a few minutes later carrying a basket of food and drinks. Then Arwen had an idea, "Why don't we go and get the horses. It would be a good idea, then we wouldn't have to walk as much."   
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me." He said with a smile, and then added, "In fact, I love to ride."  
  
They then walked over to the stable and picked two horses. Arwen's was named Flame, a beautiful horse that she had ridden since she was a little girl. Jeff chose Krono; he was one of the younger horses but seemed to really like Jeff.   
  
A little while later they rode up to the lake. It was a crystal blue color today as the sun shown on it. "Wow, I've never seen the lake like this." Arwen said closing her eyes and letting the fresh wind blow through her hair.   
  
"I remember a poem about this lake… when the lake turns to crystal, and everything is calm, love will come that day, to two who were meant to be…" Jeff paused and thought for a minute but after a while said, "I just can't remember the rest… sorry."   
  
"No, I think it is a lovely poem. Will you tell me the rest when you think of it? I'm sure you will soon." Arwen said with a grin and then suggested, "Why don't we go out to the little island. It is a really nice place to picnic. Come, the bridge is over there." And she ran to lead the way.  
  
They stopped when they reached the small island and sat under the tree. "I don't understand why I didn't remember this place before. I do now, but this is just so magical. I never thought it would be like this." Jeff said and looked at Arwen sitting next to him.  
  
"Why don't we eat." Arwen said breaking the awkward moment of silence.   
  
"Okay, I'm starving. What is it we brought?" He questioned as they opened the basket.  
  
Arwen went through the basket looking for the blanket to spread out, "Ah, here it is." She said as she pulled it out and spread it on the ground in front of them. "Okay, there's chicken, some pork… potato salad, something my Dad eats daily, and a few other random things."  
  
"I think I want the pork and potato salad." Jeff said to her after a moment of thought.   
  
They ate in silence for a while looking out at the lake. "This is a beautiful day. Isn't it Jeff." For some reason that sounded like she had said it before… it was an odd feeling. Like she was forgetting something that she shouldn't have.  
  
"I love days like this too, they just make me feel good about everything." Jeff replied and then started to stuff the potato salad into his mouth again.  
  
Arwen sat and watched him, with a laugh she said, "You are just like my Dad you know that? He is in love with the potato salad. By the looks of it, you are too."   
  
"Ya, I suppose…I knew though that Link liked potato salad…" Jeff stopped thinking better of what he was about to say, and tried to cover the awkward moment by eating more of the stuff.  
  
"You called him Link? Everyone calls him King Link… because he is the King… only his friends call him Link. Jeff-" But he didn't let her get out what she was going to ask.  
  
"What have you been up to lately?" Jeff asked, nervousness in his eyes.   
  
"Jeff… wait. What do you mean by lately? Jeff what is going on?" Arwen asked.   
  
Jeff thought for a moment, she was starting to ask to many questions and he couldn't let this go on. "FREEZE!" With this one word Arwen stopped dead. She did not move any more, and the questions that were shown in her eyes where blank. "Sorry I had to do that Arwen." Jeff said as he picked everything up and put it in the basket. "Krono! Flame!" The horses came when called. Jeff then tied the basket to his horse. Then he walked over to Arwen again. He picked her up and put her onto her horse. She still did not move as he tied her legs to the saddle so she could not fall out of it. Jeff jumped up onto his horse once the task was done, and led both horses off in the direction of the castle.   
  
Back at the Castle~  
  
Queen Zelda was standing in the entrance hall when Jeff walked in carrying Arwen. "What happened here?" She asked, though there really wasn't any nervousness in her voice.  
  
"She was starting to get too curious… I'll explain later." Jeff said and took her up the steps in the direction of her room.  
  
He kicked the door open so he could get her in the room, and then walked over to her bed. Jeff pulled back the blankets with one hand and then laid her down. "There you go." He said laying her head down on the pillow. Arwen's eyes where shut now but she still looked like her happy self. Jeff kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room and then said, "It's good to see you again Arwen." 


	2. Chapter 2

New Heroes  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda, Nintendo does.  
  
Author's Notes: For those who were wondering, this is a new twist on my other story, but it's COMPLETELY SEPARATE!!! Yeah...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dream~  
  
Arwen walked out of the castle on a lovely spring day. When she walked into the market place she saw the merchants starting to set up their stands. 'It must be early." Arwen thought to herself. She waved at a few of the people she knew and continued out into Hyrule field. There the sun was just peeking up over the horizon, something Arwen didn't get to see very often for the fact that she slept in late all the time. She turned and went right, which led her to the river that was the castle's water supply. Up and over the bridge she went, hearing the water sweeping quickly under the bridge. Arwen passed a couple of trees and then headed up a staircase that was built in the crack of two large rocks. This would lead her to the Kakariko Village, which was at the base of Death Mountain. Now, Death Mountain was an active volcano, and it erupted quite often. The village though was protected by ancient magic that kept the almost constant streams of lava at bay. When she entered the village only a guard was there to greet her, normally there were many people strolling about the place, but not this early in the morning. Arwen walked into town a little farther and went up and staircase that double back on the path she had been on, though it led her to an upper level. Turning right she went past the village shop just as the man came out to put up the sign that read 'open'. He waved to her, as all the good merchants did to the princess of Hyrule. It was always a plus for business when she became queen. Arwen returned the waved and continued on her way. Headed for the other gate of the city, it led straight to Death Mountain, but the gate was shut.  
  
"Ned, open the gate for me." Arwen said in a pleasant, yet demanding manor to the guard standing there.  
  
"Of course Arwen. Why are you going up here so early? Not something I would expect you to be doing. Normally you are still sawing logs right about now." Ned said with a smile.  
  
"I know, I just have some things to take care of today. So could you please hurry?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Sure." And he hit his spear on the ground, signaling to the man inside the gate to open it.   
  
"Thanks." Arwen said with a wave as she walked by him and up the sloping trail. It was a quite walk, and Arwen did it quickly. She reached the top almost in no time at all, but today that was not where she was headed. There was a little town just past the Goron City on the other side of the mountain, a human city. There was no name for it; the only reason for that was because they wanted people to think it was part of the Goron's City. People that lived here liked the quite of the place, and the lava flow did not come their way for the same reason Kakariko could be where it was.   
  
Arwen turned and followed the small trail that lead to the town. Five minutes later though she was at its front gate. She walked inside, waving to another of the many guards that knew her face, and turned off to the left heading toward a little house. She walked up to the door and knocked, she waited for a minute before it was answered. When the door was pulled back she saw…  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"JEFF!" Arwen woke with a start, remembering that day now and what had happened. This was odd, though she knew it was real. She jumped up out of her bed. "I'm still dressed… good just saves me time." Arwen thought to herself as she ran out of the room at a full sprint.   
  
Queen Zelda sat at the dinning hall table eating a quite breakfast, joined by Jeff. "So what are you planing on doing today?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing in particular. I was thinking we could visit the Gerudo Fortress, we haven't been there yet." He said with a smile as he stuck more eggs into his mouth.  
  
Just then Arwen came bursting through the door. "Jeff! I need to talk to you now." Arwen huffed, trying to catch her breath.   
  
Jeff looked at the Queen; she looked as blank as he did. "Okay…" He said getting up from his chair.  
  
Arwen led them out of the room, and down the hall that led them to the courtyard. When they got out there, Arwen sat on a bench, clueing for Jeff to sit too. He sat next to her, "Jeff, why didn't you tell me? And don't pull that, 'what are you talking about' with me."   
  
"Really I don't know what you're talking about." He replied with a little laugh, but Arwen wasn't laughing.  
  
"I knew you already. I don't know how I forgot, but I think you can explain that. You were my best friend forever! And then you one day leave… just leave! You didn't tell me where you were going, just that you had too. Why! And why didn't you tell me who you were when you got here?! Not that that thought crossed my mind because something made me forget about all that! START TALKING JEFF!" Arwen was shaking with furry.  
  
"W-w-well…I-I-I j-just don't get it. H-How did you find out? This wasn't supposed to happen. Queen Z-" He was interrupted by Arwen.  
  
"My MOTHER! I knew she had SOMETHING to do with this. And what do you mean 'how did I find out'?" She then asked.  
  
"Well, now that you know it wouldn't hurt to tell you. You know when we were little how we would mess around with people using my time power? To tell you the truth that was fun…" All he got in response to this was a glare, "Anyway, when she found out that we, that is me a commoner, and you a princess, were such good friends. And I think it was also the fact I have the power of Time, she demanded that my family and me leave this area. I still don't know why. I made it my mission to get back here and see you, though again your mother said I can see you, but you wouldn't remember any of it thanks to her doings. Then yesterday when we went out, she said she would be watching me to make sure I didn't tell you anything… I had to freeze you if you started to get to curious, as I knew you would. Sorry about that by the way… I know right now she isn't watching us now, just because I have set up a barrier around us… she shouldn't even know where we are. That is why I'm able to tell you all this, now that you asked me about it." Jeff finished.  
  
"Why didn't she want me and you to be friends? That's what I want to know. There has to be something… just something. Where is Vala when you need her?" Arwen questioned.  
  
"I think she is with your father, visiting the Zora's… they needed to get some things sorted out. At least that's what your mother said." He replied.  
  
"Great… well we're going to just go and get her then. She would know her way around the library better than I do. I know I read more that her, but not on the legends of our own country like she does… I'm more interested in OTHER countries, if you get what I mean." Arwen said with a smile. "Come." And she led Jeff out of the courtyard.  
  
It didn't take the duo long to reach Zora's Domain, and after Arwen played the song that let up the waterfall, they walked in. Arwen continued to lead the way as if nothing was different, but Jeff was amazed at the beauty of the place. There was a small path that led along the wall of the cavern, and the main part of it was a pond. A waterfall filled the cavern, from a cave at the top of it; all of the water was so clear that you could see the bottom! This amazed Jeff, he didn't think it was possible for water to be that clear.   
  
"So Arwen… where is Vala in this place anyway?" Jeff asked as he caught up to her. He had lagged behind while he was looking around.  
  
Arwen was silent for a minute as she thought, "I believe she would be in the with the King, and my Dad." Arwen continued to lead him up the path.   
  
The path had different off paths to it, but Arwen kept to the same one. Soon, they hit a flight of stairs, and Arwen continued to climb them Jeff following close behind. "Vala, I need you." Arwen said as she walked into a room. The floor was covered in a light covering of water and a table was set in the middle of the room.  
  
"What is it you want Arwen?" Vala asked, she was sitting at the table with her father and a few of fish type people. They were the Zora's. They had long faces, and fines on their arms and feet. They were a light blue in color, with white spread through it.   
  
"Nothing important really. Just wanted you to do something for us." Arwen replied to her sister. "Come on." With that she turned and walked out of the room.   
  
"I'm sorry, excuse me for today." Vala said with a small bow to the Zora's and her father.   
  
When they were again walking down the small path Vala expected Arwen to stop, but she didn't. "What is it you want then? I am trying to talk things over with the Zora's and get things straight with them again! But here you go and cause it to go on for at least one more day! Thanks."  
  
"Would you chill out, I need to ask you something. But I can't here… Dad may over hear or something… you know how he is." Arwen replied.  
  
"Fine, but hurry." Vala said as she crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
The group walked quickly down the path and out the waterfall entrance. Arwen was headed for a grassy area right by the river the waterfall fed. It wasn't far, so it didn't take them long to reach it. Arwen turned, and sat down in the grass the others did the same.  
  
They all sat in silence for awhile until Vala said, "Well? What is it then?"   
  
Arwen looked at her sister and replied, "I wanted to ask you something. Something that I figure you would know, since you like to study the legends and myths of Hyrule… and that is all Mom does things on. First, do you remember Jeff?"   
  
Jeff cut though before she could say anything. "No, she wouldn't. Just tell her about something from then… I would think that that would help her remember… something your mother-"   
  
But Arwen interrupted him before he could finish and started telling Vala about the dream she had. It took a while, but eventually whatever was making Vala forget this part of her and Arwen's life was lifted from her.   
  
"Jeff! I never thought I would forget something like that! I wonder-" She stopped what she was saying and went into deep thinking. "I pretty sure that I know why you had to leave here now Jeff… but why are you back?"   
  
Jeff's face became stern, "My mother told me that I must come back and confront Queen Zelda. I had to tell her that I couldn't leave again, and I had to stay."   
  
"Wait, so your mother knows?" Vala questioned.  
  
"Of course she knows, she went with me so she had to know I was not in Hyrule."   
  
"No, no, I mean she knows why?" Vala asked.  
  
"What?"   
  
Arwen was lost in all of this. "What the heck are you two talking about?"   
  
But she was ignored, Vala sighed, "I was hoping that you two at least knew why you were separated."   
  
"I wish I had some idea of what these two are talking about…" Arwen muttered to herself, and Vala continued.  
  
"There is a prophecy that predicted the downfall of Hyrule… but I can't remember it exactly…" Vala jumped up onto her feet, "Come, we have to go to the castle… now." She then ran off leading the trio.  
  
"Vala! Wait!" Arwen said jumping up to follow her sister.   
  
Back at the castle~  
  
Vala opened the huge oak doors to the library. "It will be in one of the books here on the table… last time I was in here I was looking for one of the old legends and I ran across it… but then the whole Zora thing came up and I had to leave right away. So I left the books all laying here on the table." She then said as she started to go through the large volumes that were on the table.   
  
"So," Jeff said, sitting down, "we came here to look through a bunch of books? Great…"   
  
"I know, not one of my favorite things to do either… we never did, did we Jeff?" Arwen asked him as Vala sat down and started to go through one of the larger books.   
  
"Nope, always out messing with someone's mind." He replied with a smile toward the girl.  
  
They were they a while talking while Vala looked through book after book when a voice range out from the large door. "So you have locked yourself up in the library to hide yourself from me now Arwen?"   
  
Arwen turned, it was Lee standing at the door. "I'm sorry!" She said getting up from her chair and running over to him and giving him a hug. "I really didn't mean to stay away from you, I've just had to be with Jeff this whole time because of my mother."   
  
"And, I have to leave in a week, so her mother is making her stay with me the whole time I'm here." Jeff added.  
  
Arwen was shocked at this, but quickly make something up, "Lee we have to figure something out about Jeff… and he thinks that it's here in this library, that's why he came. I promise that next week I won't leave your site! I just can't be with you right now… is that okay?"   
  
He sighed deeply, "I suppose… I will be back in the Gerudo Valley if you need me for anything, I promise." He kissed her and walked back out the doors.  
  
"Bye." Arwen said with a wave to Lee.  
  
"Who was that?" Jeff asked as Arwen walked back to the table to site down.  
  
"Lee… he is the Prince of the Gerudo people. My boyfriend." This was something that Arwen had forgotten to tell Jeff when he had arrived. And know that she remembered Jeff she felt that she had said something wrong, though she didn't know what it was.  
  
"He seemed nice…" Jeff said with a dull smile.   
  
"Yeah," Arwen said as she took her seat next to the boy, "why didn't you tell me that you had to leave in a week?"   
  
Jeff looked at her, Vala's pages stopped turning, "Well, that's because I just found out myself. When I went to the bathroom earlier I ran into your mother. She told me that I had to be out of this Kingdom within the week, otherwise she would have me thrown out…"  
  
"Wow… I didn't think that mom would do something like that." Vala replied. "Now I really have to find the words to this prophacy. I know I saw it once… and I can't remember which of these books. Now I'm thinking that I should have read through the whole thing and then I could tell you it right now. All well, better get busy." And she returned to flipping pages.  
  
Hours past of the sound of flipping pages, finally she came to the last book. "It has to be here! There isn't anywhere else… unless someone reshelved it… hope they didn't…" Vala said and started flipping through the last book.  
  
Awhile of page flipping, and "Ah-ha! Here it is! The Prophacy!" 


	3. Chapter 3

New Heroes  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda, I can't stress it enough!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Prophecy   
  
A day, long from now a girl will be born. She will be a princess of Hyrule, one of two. Flame hair, and flame in her heart. Tall and powerful she will be. And someone destined for all eternity. Daughter to one who saved the land once and a mother who contains a ruling power.   
  
But, if she encounters a common that time does not effect, disaster may befall this land. Hair of orange, eyes of green, tunic of white; these are clues to the man to avoid. If the couple falls in love, the doom is greater. They will face a power unstoppable to someone human. Sages can not bring it down. Her father faced once and concurred; though a second time they will fail. When a darkness as this arises, one must face it head on. This battle must be faced the same, six must be united it they stand any change. Fighting your own no one wins.   
  
The Six  
  
The first of the six is the first princess of Hyrule. Hair of flame, resistance of plenty, strong in heart and in soul.   
  
The second is common, time does not effect, and truth he speaks. Hair of orange, father no one knows. Mother of kind heart, and spirit is true.  
  
The third is royal, as is her sister. Hair the hugh of water, sweet and kind at heart. Power lies within her that she may never know.   
  
The fourth, of the forest, tree colored hair. Different life, waits for her. Nature at his will, laughter lies in him.  
  
The fifth, true to herself, though not to her people. Light knows no command unless it be hers. Golden hair, shinning bright.  
  
The sixth, true to the desert, its sand runs through his veins. Hair of silver, eyes of blue, who is pure of spirit.  
  
Though there was no more. The bottom of the page was torn, and no more could be read. They sat in silence for a minute. "I'm confused…" Arwen stated.  
  
"Simple, it means if a commoner and a princess got together than…Hyrule…would…neither do I." Jeff replied.  
  
Vala sighed. "Pretty much this prophecy screams Arwen when it is talking about the princess. Mom was afraid for Hyrule when you and her were getting together. Plus I think she knew about your power of time… that could have swayed her a little. I think that we have better find these people they are talking about… must have something important to do with it." The three turned, and they're standing in the doorway, eyes closed, was Vala and Arwen's mother, Queen Zelda.  
  
"Mom…" Arwen stood, "I think that we need you to explain all of this to us. What is it you were hiding me from? I need to do what I think is right! Please let me live my life. Or give me a good reason why I can't."   
  
She stood in complete silence, thinking. "Arwen," She opened her eyes and looked at her daughter, "I just don't want anything to happen to you or our Kingdom. I knew about this since it was first told…"   
  
"I would you know that?" Vala asked her, also standing up to join her sister.  
  
"Because… I'm the one who prophecized it. I never thought that it would be one of my own daughters though. I wrote all of it down right there, what I saw in my mind. The picture wasn't as clear as I see Arwen right now, but I know that it was you, Arwen I saw." She answered.  
  
"When did this all happen." Arwen questioned.  
  
"When Link was locked away in the sacred realm, and I was hiding away as Sheik. That was long, long ago." She smiled. "I'm sorry that I was so mean to you Jeff. Though as long as you can not find the other three then I can not let you stay here with Arwen."   
  
"What do you mean other three?" Vala asked.  
  
"The other three chosen ones." Zelda answered her daughter.   
  
"But there are six. And if I am one, and I suppose you think Jeff is another, than there should be four more… oh forgot… would make sense, Vala too right." Arwen said.  
  
"Right. I know who they are when I see them… a gift I have that I can not tell you the origin of, I am sorry. Just you have to find them. Otherwise I am sure Hyrule will fall… even if Jeff does leave. I just have this feeling about it now... Go."   
  
She turned to leave but before she could Arwen said, "Well, does that mean that Jeff doesn't have to leave?"   
  
Zelda faced her daughter, and sighed. "I suppose if you feel it will help." Then she turned and disappeared down the hall.  
  
"Wow…really never thought that my power of time would have to do with the downfall of Hyrule." Jeff said, not too much in shook but in wonder.   
  
Arwen stopped thinking to herself then, "Wait… if Jeff has the power of Time, and the princess with the 'flame hair' has the power of Flame… as it sounds at least…and Mom thinks that that is me and Jeff…so…"   
  
Vala finished her sentence, "Then you must have the power of Flame… but why would she know that and not you? It just doesn't make any…"  
  
"Sense, I know. This is odd…then what about you? You are my sister, so you must have the power of…"   
  
Vala was already looking at the book, "I don't know that one…it says, 'A power she may never know'…great that doesn't help us at all."  
  
Jeff was staring at the two. "Alright, stop doing the weird twin thing…" He pulled the book over in front of him and started to read the prophecy on his own. There was silence for a minute and then, "Well the only clues that we have for the other ones are suddle like Arwen's 'hair of flame' their must be something in the rest…" He looked for a long while and again, "And for me, 'Time does not effect'. Then 'Nature at his will' that one is a little more flat out I must say. Wow, 'light knows no command unless it be hers' that ones the same as the last. And I think 'pure of spirit' is the clue in that one."  
  
Arwen had been looking over his shoulder the whole time, "Ya, so the most that Vala gives into is, 'hair the hue of water', so my guess would be Water."   
  
"Well how can we test these? To know if we really have them then, Jeff I think that you are the only one who can do ANYTHING with your power. So why don't you tell us something we could do…" Vala said lamely.   
  
Jeff smiled, "I guess I could try, but I must say that I myself can only do it sometimes now. My mother banned me from it after we left this land. Though…" He paused thinking a minute then said, "but I don't think that she ever knew when we were here and I didn't tell her."   
  
"Duh, it was my mother that told her and demanded that you be told to never use it. She didn't want anything to happen if you used it I suppose…she is odd sometimes." Arwen told him.   
  
"So anyway the fact of the matter is I don't even know if I could do it. Maybe we should talk to…" Jeff was interrupted.   
  
"No, I'm not talking to my mother, she wouldn't help us anyway. You heard what she sounded like didn't you Arwen?" Vala said.  
  
"Ya, she isn't going to help us with this one. What are we going to do?" Arwen asked the other two.  
  
"Why not go and find all of the other six? It may help us somehow." Vala suggested looking over at Jeff for his suggestion, but the boy was sitting there messing around looking at his hand.  
  
Arwen raised an eyebrow, "What the heck are you doing over there?" She asked.  
  
"Trying to gather power in my hand. I normally can always do that… no matter what. But the thing is that now… I can't even get a glimmer of my whitish power…" Jeff said a sad look coming over his face.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Arwen woke early as the others did, so that they may set out on there little journey around the kingdom. For Vala had went down late that night after she had copied all of the information from the book and asked her mother if they would all be found in Hyrule. She answered yes, but in a tone that said, doesn't bother me with this.   
  
Arwen put on her tunic, pulled up her hair, and walked out of the room to meet the others down in the hall. It was still quiet around that castle that morning. Not even the workers were up yet. And it was surprising to her that even her handmaiden wasn't up yet to see her. Usually she came and woke her up every morning, but she supposed that she was up before this could even happen.  
  
"Arwen. We thought that you would never get here. How late could you possibly sleep in? I can't believe you." Her sister said when she walked into the hall a while later.  
  
"I got up at the time that I was supposed too. No one except us is even up yet!" Arwen complained. She wasn't the morning person.  
  
"Ya, while Jeff and me have been up for nearly an hour."   
  
"Let's just go you two. Don't we have to meet…" Jeff said trying to stop the two.  
  
"Lee, yes we do. He felt like coming along." Arwen said and walked out of the door in front of the others.  
  
Vala shrugged and her and Jeff followed her sister out of the door.  
  
When they walked out into the field Lee was already standing there waiting for them. "What took you guys so long? I thought that you had ditched me or something." Lee said with a smile.  
  
Arwen returned the smile and walked up to him, "I'm sorry." She gave him a kiss. "I slept in again. You know me."   
  
He returned her kiss and replied, "That's okay. Let's go now."   
  
"Where are we going to head first? We have a lot of area to cover you know." Jeff said to the others.   
  
Vala thought for a moment, "Well, I think that we should go to the Kokiri Forest first… since it is a forest. Would make sense for nature to be there right?"  
  
"Makes sense to me." Jeff replied and started to walk that way. The others walked with him, talking queitly.   
  
They reached the path into the forest after a short while. They walked in and the first thing they saw was tree houses all over the place. "I forgot how this looked…" Arwen said to the others.   
  
"So did I. And we came here all the time too…why? Do you happen to remember Arwen?" Jeff asked the red head behind him.   
  
"Um…" She thought for a moment. "No, not for the life of me can I remember that." Vala lead them father in, with Arwen still deep in thought.  
  
A little boy walked up to them, "What is it you are doing here? You are not Kokiri." He asked them.  
  
"We are just exploring a little of the Kingdom. Where is your—" But at this Jeff was elbowed sharply in the ribs by Arwen.  
  
Then she turned and whispered in his ear, "They don't grow up you doof! This is as old as the EVER get." Then Arwen turned to the Kokiri, "Sorry about him. He hasn't been here in a while."  
  
By the look on the little ones face he could tell what Jeff had ment to say, but replied to Arwen anyway, "Well, he should know this by now. But all is forgiven." And with that he walked away from the group.   
  
Around were more of the little people, doing their own thing. It was kind of odd seeing all of them doing everyday adult tasks. But, Arwen was used to it by now so she said nothing.   
  
"So then how do we start to do this? Do we go around looking for people with green hair?" Lee asked the others.   
  
"To tell you the truth, all of the Kokiri have green hair… great this should be fun." Arwen replied.  
  
"Maybe we should look for someone's tree house that is a little different. That may be a clue." Vala suggested.  
  
"Or we could just find some weird Kokiri living there." Jeff said causing the others to laugh.  
  
The four walked around the village trying to spot an odd house of some type. Though with no prevail. It seemed that every house was just about the same.   
  
"Hey, whats that path over there lead too?" Arwen asked spying it out of the cornor of her eye.  
  
"I'm not sure…why don't we go and check it out?" Jeff suggested, so together they walked down the small path that led even deeper into the woods.   
  
After a while of walking Lee said, "So do any of you know how far this path goes because we have been walking forever."   
  
"No, but it can't be too much father. I think I see a light down that way." Vala said as she pointed to the bright light that could just be seen at the thought end of the path.  
  
When they reached the end of the path they came upon a clearing in which stood a tree house on the one side. They noticed that it was a little bigger than the ones in the main part of the village.   
  
"Do you think we should check it out?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Why not? It is different." Jeff pointed out. They stood there talking for a while, and before long the person inside the house noticed them there and walked out.   
  
"What do you four want?" The boy asked. He looked as if he was about Arwen or Vala's age. With a mess of grass green hair, and a green Kokiri tunic. Though he did not look as if he was Kokiri, he was too tall and lanky. At the back of his head there was the smallest ponytail. On his hands he wore worn gauntlets and a pair of Kokiri Boots as the others wore.   
  
Arwen was surprised by the sound of his voice, "What!? Who is that! We were just um…well…" She didn't know what to say.  
  
"What Arwen here is trying to—" Lee didn't get to finish for he interupted.  
  
"What! You mean that this is Arwen?" He said pointing to Arwen.   
  
"Of course, who else would I be." Arwen replied.  
  
"Oh my!" He got down on his knees and said, "I'm so sorry that I didn't introduce myself, my name is Thorin, Thorn for short. I never knew my last name, so just call me Thorn. I am honored to meet you your majesty." He said bowing his head a kissing her hand.  
  
By then Arwen's face had turned almost the red of her hair. "No! I hate it when people do this! No, no, no!" She said shaking her hand from his. "I'm sorry if you didn't know, but it's just not me!"  
  
Lee was laughing, "Thorn, don't mind her. She normally doesn't even admit that she is royalty, let alone be treated as such. Let me tell you the real reason we're here… and it seems that you fit the person we're looking for too." Lee then started to tell him of the prophecy. 


End file.
